The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a hot section component therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Among the engine components, severe temperatures are observed in the combustor section such that cooling is required to meet service life requirements. The combustor section typically includes an outer shell lined with heat shields often referred to as floatwall panels. In certain arrangements, dilution holes in the floatwall panel communicate with respective dilution holes in the outer shell to direct cooling air for dilution of the combustion gases. In addition to the dilution holes, the outer shell may also have relatively smaller air impingement holes to direct cooling air between the floatwall panels and the outer shell to cool the cold side of the floatwall panels. This cooling air exits effusion holes through of the floatwall panels to form a film on a hot side of the floatwall panels as a barrier against the hot combustion gases. With lower emissions requirements and higher combustor temperatures, the amount of cooling air needs to be reduced and the effectiveness thereof needs to be increased.